Chicken Dance
by sonicscrewed
Summary: Eleven travels back for a little Rose Tyler time. Oneshot. Prompt from shadowneko003


CHICKEN DANCE

Things had just ended with Jimmy, horrible bastard that he was, and here Rose sat, shredding paper napkins at one of the reception tables for her second cousin's wedding.

They were a lovely couple, truly they were, and she was happy for them. Really.

She was just not in the mood for the lovey dovey, overly happy, insane sap-fest that was going on around her.

Her mum was having fun at least. Oh, Jackie was having a blast. The family gossip mill was in full swing, and Jackie didn't hesitate to tell the bride's parents about that one time she caught them having a go at each other under the Thanksgiving dinner table.

Apparently they couldn't wait for desert, let alone their wedding night.

Rose sighed. Everyone was dancing; everyone had brought a date.

The Electric Slide was dying down, the laughter was loud, and the guests were at the point of stumbling.

Including the odd man who had just hip-checked the table, nearly falling onto it. He met her eyes and stared a bit, before smiling wide and grabbing the little rectangular place card on the table.

"Rose Tyler," he said with no small amount of amusement, flicking the piece of paper bearing her name with his forefinger. "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting around here? There's dancing to be done!"

Rose lifted one of her eyebrows, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Didn't waste time, this one. And he was good looking enough, seemed okay enough for one little dance…

And he was a little cute, the way he kept fussing with that bow tie. Like he was nervous behind all that confidence.

Definitely worth a spin…

She smiled wide, tongue poking out a bit between her teeth, and got up out of her chair holding out her hand.

He looked at her for a moment, eyes changing slightly, warming just a smidge - and then he smiled and took her hand, walking her to the dance floor.

The track started and Rose laughed. Her companion looked at her curiously, and she just shook her head.

The Chicken Dance. Of course it was. Weddings.

She faced him, put her hand to her mouth, and made a beak.

He just cocked his head to the side, clueless.

"What are you…" he began.

Rose shook her head. "Never done this before? Beak, wings, tail feathers, twist," she smiled, going through the motions. "Now, show me your moves."

He stilled and stared for just a moment, then joined in enthusiastically… mucked it up the first round, much to Rose's amusement, doing some odd thing with his arms over his head, hands limp.

Oh, this one was fun. This was such a good idea.

They kept at it, all laughs and smiles. By the end, Rose was slightly breathless and her face hurt from grinning.

She hopped the short distance and gave him a great big hug, and he stiffened slightly in surprise before returning the gesture, squeezing tightly. Briefly, he lowered his face to her shoulder, but then he lifted it, released her, and stepped back.

"That was wonderful," Rose said, "Thank you. I needed that."

He nodded, and his wristwatch beeped. Looking at the watch with a frown, he sighed, "Time's up, though," he said. "I have to be getting back…"

"S'alright." Rose said, shrugging. "You're somewhere on the other side of the family, right? Be seeing you, yeah?"

He looked back to her and smiled - strangely sad, that smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, you'll see me again Rose Tyler," he said with a wink, "Might take you a bit until you recognize me, though."

Rose laughed, "What?" Oh she shouldn't have been taking nips at Mum's drink. This man wasn't making any sense.

But he didn't explain further either, just turned around and walked away.

Rose sighed.

What a nice bloke.

* * *

The Doctor pushed his way into the TARDIS and strolled up to the console, humming the 'Chicken Dance' melody and flicking levers.

He smiled then, pulled Rose Tyler's place card out of his pocket, and set it down on the console. Then, thinking better of it, he put it under glass. Just in case she'd get the chance to see it someday.

Just in case they found each other for one more dance.


End file.
